


Interdimensional Pornos

by figurative_trash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Idk what they're called, Interdimensional Goggles, Neighbors, Oops, Rixty Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurative_trash/pseuds/figurative_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is bored and Rick gives her his goggle thingies to entertain her. Let's see what her alternate selves are up to, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interdimensional Pornos

"Rick. I'm bored."

"Well that's not my fuck-eURGH-ing problem, now is it?"

"Yes it is. Now you've gotta give me something to do."

"And how come--why the hell w-would I do that? Huh? Enlighten me, (Y/n). Go on."

"... I have nothing to do, Rick. What the hell do you want from me?"

The scientist sighed in annoyance, holding out a hand. I placed a screwdriver in it and he went on to tweak a part of one of his inventions. I knew he was very irritated; after all, it was definitely not hidden in the slightest. If Rick felt a certain way, he wouldn't be afraid to show it most of the time.

"There's-There's a green thing over here somewhere, come and-and-and look for it." He kicked a cabinet near him, and I walked over, bending down to open it and rummage through the unorganized contents.

"Uh, is this it?" I asked, looking up at Rick. He glanced down to look at what I was holding, then nodded and quickly returned to his work. I stood up and sat in an open chair to examine it as he explained. The chair was in the back of the garage, opposite of where the closed garage for was placed. It was dark outside, and I'd spent almost the entire afternoon with Rick.

"Yeah, it scans your retinas and tracks your DNA from other r-realities. It basically shows what-uRP-an alternate version of you is doing. Wear--just put it on." He told me, and I obediently did as he said.

We've been neighbors for a few months now, so he trusted me enough to let me wander around in his garage (when he was there, of course), while I trusted him enough to not scar me with some hardcore shit while I wore these goggle things.

As I slipped the device over my eyes, Rick told me how to turn it on and switch to other realities. I nodded at his words, watching in awe as I looked through the eyes of myself in other dimensions.

Click.

 _I was at home, peacefully reading a book._ I skimmed a few pages, praising myself for such a good literature choice.

Click.

 _I was in what looked like a limo with some of my old college friends. I had a martini glass in my hand as some others did. We were laughing and having a good time._ This must have been that bachelorette party I'd turned down a few weeks ago since I didn't know the bride.

Click.

 _"Ungh, fuck yeah, b-baby, shiiiit..." Moaned a husky voice._ My eyes went wide behind the goggles and I froze. The image I was looking at was one that admittedly dampened my panties just a little.

'Okay,' I thought. 'So maybe this is like that one bachelorette reality, except we went earlier and I'm... giving some guy a blowjob. Nothing wrong with that. I guess.'

But then the different me looked up, and I just about died on the inside. _Rick stood above me, eyes clenched shut, groans tumbling out of his mouth, and hand reaching out._ From his position, I knew he was grabbing the other me's head.

 _"Fuck, fuck yeah..." Rick grunted, shamelessly thrusting into my throat. The other me moaned, and her hands came up to rest on his bony hips._ To keep him still or encourage him to move, I wasn't sure, but I quickly turned the knob on the side of the device before I could find out.

Click.

 _I was reading another book, this time in my living room, a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table in front of me._ This gave me time to think.

'Was there really a reality where I'd given Rick a blowjob? He was in the exact same spot where he was now, so I could only assume we got frisky when I knelt down to find this... whatever it is that's on my head.'

I sighed and turned the knob.

Click.

_"Ahh, fuck! Nghh... God, Rick!" Another me moaned, looking down at another Rick who was kneeling before her, head buried between her thighs. A low, muffled chuckle slipped out of him and the other me threw her head back, moaning loudly._

I blushed. These versions of us were having oral sex in the very chair I was sitting in. Well shit.

I listened past the lewd sex sounds to hear the very quiet clinks of metal that indicated Rick's place at his desk, obliviously working on his project. I sighed, then tensed up a bit when I heard his clothes ruffle slightly.

"You say somethin'?" He grumbled a bit, obviously displeased at being interrupted. The Rick from the goggles moaned, and I quickly shook my head. This Rick seemed to mumble something in slight annoyance, but soon I heard him turn around and continue with his work. I breathed out silently.

Click.

_"Oh shit, baby, fuck, you're so-so fucking tight for me..."_

_"Fuck... Rick! Ahhn...!"_

Click.

_"Ahh... Rick, please..."_

_"That's not e-uRP-nough, babe. Keep-Keep begging..."_

Click.

_"Holy shit, that was a good book. Damn."_

Click.

_"Fuck, h-harder, God yes, fucking harder! Fuck!"_

Click.

_"What are you gonna do for your honeymoon?"_

_"Oh my gosh, have you ever been to Vegas?"_

_"Have I ever- Do you even know me?"_

Click.

_"Shit, yeah... Just like-just like that, (Y/n), yeah..."_

I sighed, turning off the device and slipping it off my head. Rick heard me, kicking the cabinet I got the goggles from and not even bothering to spare me a glance over his shoulder. I stood up and made my way over to him, kneeling down to open the cabinet and place the green invention inside.

I stood up again, dusting my knees. I told Rick I'd be heading home, and he just grunted.

_'Welp, time to masturbate in the shower again. Good thing I live close...'_

It's a shame I was too involved in my own thoughts to notice his knowing smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is v short and not too well written but I had this idea tumbling around in my head for a while aND NOW ITS FINALLY OFF MY SHOULDERS K BYE THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU
> 
> Update: I will continue this! It'll take a while since I'm planning on doing another chapter and then making a short oneshot, but this story will be continued. Hang tight, you... you sinning grandpa fuckers...
> 
> We're all gross. I'm glad to be sharing this with you.


End file.
